


Thwack Attack

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Janeway and Seven pillow fight





	Thwack Attack

“I must admit I greatly appreciate viewing you in your undergarments, but I find these pillows and bedsheets to be a nuisance, and must also ask why you have obtained thirteen pillows for a mere one bed when two would suffice.”

“Because PILLOW FIGHT!” yelled Kathryn, lunging over the bed and landing her bare knees on the silky white sheets as she gave Seven’s breasts a playful thwack. Seven did not even flinch as she knelt stiffly on the bed. 

“You wish to engage in combative procedures for recreation?”

“Well, kind of. Girls like to have pillow fights when they sleepover so they can bond. It’s just supposed to get it out of your system before you go to bed together.”

“As a therapeutic activity?”

“Yes, to let off some steam and have some harmless fun.”

“If that is the case, then I will cooperate. Fun will now commence.”

To Kathryn’s surprise, Seven grasped a feather pillow at her side, fluffed it with the metal glove on her right hand, and gave an solid smack of the soft satin against Kathryn’s naked shoulders. Kathryn raised her eyebrows.

“You’re serious? Well then I guess we have to fight now.”

Kathryn jumped out of bed and ran over to Seven, thumping her arm with a small circular pink pillow and giggling, before throwing it to the floor, grabbing a stiff square pillow off her couch, and using it to shield her chest as Seven marched forward with methodical swings of her the large pillow gripped firmly in her hands. 

Thwump, thwump, thwump. 

Janeway laughed, but stumbled backwards as Seven pursued her, further and further from the bed, each swipe of the pillow matching a resolute step forwards, until Seven had cornered her girlfriend in the corner, pinning her hands on the wall above her head as her pillow fell to the floor. 

“Oh Seven…” started Kathryn, her words cut off by Seven’s open mouth locking onto hers, and then travelling down her neck. 

“I knew you’d win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
